U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,877 to Bragg discloses a shoulder firearm recoil absorbing mechanism wherein a comb and buttplate are slidably mounted on the stock of the gun and interconnected for conjoint movement relative to the stock so that when the gun is fired the stock may recoil while the buttplate and comb remain essentially stationary relative to the head and shoulder of the shooter. The structure disclosed requires precisely machined components and complex assembly of such components in the stock of the gun. In particular, the stock must be machined to provide an elongate bore for reception of an elongate metallic sleeve to provide a guide for an elongate metallic rod which extends forwardly from the buttplate and is slidable in the sleeve to slidably mount the buttplate on the stock. Two vertical slots are required in the sleeve and the stock to accomodate two vertical pins which extend upwardly from the rod to above the upper surface of the stock for reception in holes in the comb or cheekrest, thereby to connect the cheekrest to the buttplate via the pins and the rod. Each hole in the comb also requires a metallic liner. Thus, the construction of the buttplate/comb assembly is complex. Also, it adds weight to the firearm, which is disadvantageous, especially when the gun is being used for target, trap or skeet shooting. In the Bragg construction, the elevation of the comb or cheekrest relative to the stock of the gun is rendered adjustable to individual preference by sliding the comb up and down on the two vertical pins and locking the comb in adjusted position by means of two set screws which extend sideways through the comb and the metallic inserts therein for locking engagement with respective ones of the pins. Adjustability of the elevation of the comb is a very desirable feature, but in Bragg, the adjustment is imprecise at best.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,623 to Stice discloses a more convenient means for effecting adjustment of the elevation of a comb on two longitudinally spaced pins, but the Stice comb is not slidable on the stock and therefore moves rearwardly with the stock upon gun recoil rather than remaining stationary relative to the body of the shooter.
The patents to Hoge, 3,039,222 and 3,176,424, disclose recoil absorbing mechanisms that are well known commercially; but such mechanisms, like that of Bragg, are complex. Also, no provision is made for adjustment of the elevation of the comb relative to the stock.
Another recoil absorbing mechanism that is quite well known commercially is the "Carey Comb" produced by Don Carey of Portland, Oregon, which has been advertised in various trade magazines, such as "Trap & Field", December 1988, page 71. Like Bragg, the Carey Comb provides for conjoint sliding movement of the comb and buttplate relative to the stock and for independent adjustment of the elevation of the comb. However, also like Bragg, the construction is complex, and adjustment of comb elevation is time consuming and imprecise, and requires use of special tools and some disassembly of the apparatus.